


I Can't

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: As Hera is upset with her husband's behavior, she finally makes a grim decision ; run away from him.





	I Can't

I'm sorry, Zeus

I have been patient with your behavior

But you never changed

You're still cheating on me

You never cared about my feelings

I can not stand it anymore

I must run

Run away from you

Do not look for me again

I can't live with you anymore

I can't


End file.
